Shifted
by YYHfan-KB
Summary: "Caring is not an advantage" That is what Sherlock Holmes believed until he met ex-army doctor John Watson who accepted him for who he was and put up with Sherlock's faults. John brought out the best in him in so many ways. This is a sequel to Shift, it can be read as a standalone but I recommend reading both. AU and may be somewhat graphic. Post-TRF


**Chapter 1 - In Which There is Much Sorrow**

* * *

Open your eyes.

Focus.

See the Earth spinning below.

Oceans and continents whirl around in the never-ending waltz of the universe.

Zoom in.

Below you lies Europe.

Zoom in.

Focus, England comes into the picture now.

Zoom in again,

Focus on London, get closer, closer, until you find the man atop a building with a desperate look in his eyes.

Zoom a little closer, see the phone as it falls to the roof behind him.

His coat flutters in the cool breeze and down he goes, like a rag doll tumbling to the ground to meet the jaws of oblivion.

* * *

Sherlock bounced off the inflatable with a thud and quickly rearranged himself on the cold concrete so he appeared to have fallen from a great height as the team of "bystanders" poured fake blood all over his head and he placed the ball under his arm to create a lack of pulse.

He could hear John shouting for his soul mate, it was all Sherlock could do not to get up and say it was a hoax when John was right there pleading and screaming that he was Sherlock's friend and a doctor.

As he was wheeled away Sherlock could feel honest heartbreak at the sobs of the one person in the world who understood him the best.

Once into the hospital he was taken to the morgue and Molly shut the doors so no one would see Sherlock get up to change into less conspicuous street clothes.

"Molly, has the switch been made?" Sherlock came out from behind the changing room door as he pulled on an oversized grey wind breaker.

"Yeah, Moriarty is in place for the 'viewing'" Molly said quietly, she looked so sad that Sherlock took a moment to rest his hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"I will be back Molly."

"You had better come back, if you don't John might not be here, he's going to be so heartbroken"

Turning away Sherlock bowed his head and said so softly Molly almost didn't catch it, "More than anyone could imagine."

* * *

Three days later Sherlock sat up in the tree near his gravestone watching as his funeral proceeded before him.

John's speech was short and very emotional, the blonde was clearly trying his hardest not to cry as he spoke, "Sherlock Holmes was my best friend, a brilliant man, and he will always have a special place in my heart."

With that John left the front so they could lower the casket, his strong soldier's stance was clearly all that stood between him and an emotional break down.

Sherlock felt one cold tear creep down his face as he longed to comfort his soul mate and tell him everything was just a bad dream. His normally icy heart had a warm spot in the center for John Watson and that center was what kept Sherlock sane most of the time, he would compare choices to what John would do, if it would be 'a bit not good' or a good idea by John's standards because if anything he wanted his friend to be pleased with him.

He knew that his actions were so far past 'a bit not good' that he was uncertain about if John would ever forgive him. Sitting in retrospect for so long he only realized how much time had passed when John stopped at his grave one last time after everyone else had gone.

"...don't be dead." That was all Sherlock caught of John's sentence, and it was more than enough to understand what he meant. He knew that if he didn't go through with his plan though everyone he cared for would die. So he mustered up a steel wall and sealed all his emotions away behind a massive door that he wouldn't allow himself to open until his mission was complete.

With one last look at John's retreating back Sherlock whispered to himself, "I will come back for him."

* * *

_A/N _Hello again, this is Sherlock's POV of Shift, and what happened to him over the three years he was gone. I do hope you all enjoy this one as well, also, I intend for this to be a standalone type so if you haven't read the first Shift then you won't miss much and of course I'd appreciate any and all feedback as usual thank you!

^_^ KB


End file.
